Drawing Collection
Drawing Collections are a way of showing drawings Poyo Ride has done. They are posted on deviantart. Bold=Redraw DC 1 The first one. Some were drawn with tutorials by Cartooning 4 Kids, being one of two collections with guided drawings. Included Characters *King K. Rool *Raikou (+Shiny) *Blastoise (+Shiny) *The Puppet/Marionette *Deoxys (+Shiny) *W.D. Gaster *Fennekin (+Shiny) *Foxy *Garchomp *Endogeny *Jolteon (+Shiny) *Mewtwo (+Shiny and purple tail) *Rayquaza (+Shiny) *Undyne (+Undying) *Mettaton (+NEO) *Sans (+Underswap Variant) *Papyrus New Series' Included *Undertale *Five Nights at Freddy's *Pokemon *Donkey Kong DC2 The second collection. Included Characters *'Mettaton' *Asgore *Entei (+shiny) *Napstablook *Yveltal (+Shiny) *Underswap Papyrus *Lucario (+shiny) *Darkrai (+Shiny) *Delphox *Flowey *Suicune (+shiny) *Chara DC3 The third collection Included Characters *'Chara' *Greninja *Undertale Player Character *Ho-oh *Reshiram *'Papyrus' *Pichu *Sceptile *Gengar (+Mega and Shiny) *Bowser *Muffet *Lugia New Series' Included *Super Mario DC4 Fourth Collection Included Characters *Moltres (+shiny) *Zapdos *'Papyrus' *'Sans' *Mega Tyranitar *Alakazam (+Shiny) *'Mettaton NEO' *Mega Charizard Y (+Shiny) *Asriel DC5 The first collection to have requests, with Vaporeon and Mega Man. Included *Abra (+shiny) *Eevee (+shiny) *Mega Gallade (+shiny) *Vaporeon *Ridley *Flareon *Mega Man (+2 other hair colors) New Series' Included *Mega Man *Metroid DC6 This collection had a mix of old computer drawings and new computer drawings, as Poyo switched computers when this collection was still in the works. Included *Decidueye (+shiny) *'Gengar' *Articuno *'Yveltal (shiny)' *'Mettaton (+neo)' *'Mewtwo' *Gourgeist *'Papyrus' *Dialga *'Mettaton' *Swampert *Lunala (+Shiny and Full Moon) DC7 This was the first collection that had all the drawings made on Poyo's new computer. It is the shortest collection, with only 5 drawings. 02 was intended to appear in this collection, but was cut as he kept on blending in with the background. Included *Weavile *Crash Man *Elec Man *Alolan Raichu *Lurantis DC8 A special for the 1 year anneversary of the Sans drawing featured in the first collection. Not only does it feature Sans, it also features two Golden Freddies drawn, with and without tutorials. The reason for Golden Freddy's appearance is that he was what inspired Poyo to start drawing characters decently, yet never got drawn himself. It also features many drawings in Poyo's drawing folder that never made it into a drawing collection, also saying which collection it would be in if it was added below the drawing. This is mostly due to the drawings being either unfinished, being made after collection 7, or just plain awful. Due to this, this is the biggest collection. Alvira, Snivy, and Iggy were all requests from Alvira, Lizerd, and Kidsy128. Included New *'Sans' *Golden Freddy (With and without tutorial) Bad *White Kyurem *'Undyne' *'King K. Rool' *'Garchomp' *Big Eye Unfinished *Freddy Fazbear *'Bowser Plush' *Hitmonlee *Incineroar Made after Drawing Collection 7. *Alphys *Snivy *Clover *Iggy *King Boo *Popplio *Mega Glalie Poyo Ride did not feel like adding them *Alvira (Poyo Ride's discord friend) *Braixen (Was meant to be with Delphox.) *Charizard and Mewtwo fusion. *Mega Dragonite Concept *Primal Lugia Concept *Shadow Star *Max *Genesect Poyo Ride forgot about them *Asriel *'Zapdos' New Series Introduced *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *The Secret Life of Pets *Kirby Trivia *Every new drawing collection gets shorter on the amount of characters included, the exception being the 6th collection. *Poyo says the best individual drawing was Muffet from the third collection. **This drawing was inspired by Muffet's appearance in Gooseworx's Spider Dance cover. *Papyrus has the most appearances, with 4. *If all recolors, redraws, and characters from DC8 are not counted, the series with the most drawings is Pokemon, with 40 total characters being drawn, counting Gengar and Mega Gengar as seprate characters. Undertale is in 2nd, with 18 characters, counting Gaster, Mettaton, Undyne, and Asriel's forms as well as AU versions as seprate. In third is Mega Man with 3 characters, fourth being FNAF with 2, and Donkey Kong, Mario, and Metroid tied for last with one character each. **If DC8 is counted, Pokemon retains first place with 50 characters, Undertale keeps 2nd with 21, FNaf ties with Mega Man for 3rd with 4 each. Mario is in 4th with 2, and Donkey Kong and Metriod are still tied for last with 1 character. **If recolors and redraws are counted, Pokemon still has 1st with 82 drawings, Undertale keeps 2nd with 30, Mega Man and FNAF tie again with 6 each, Donkey Kong is in 4th with 3, Mario is in 5th with 2, and Metroid once again takes last with only 1 character. *Poyo Ride thought he hadn't drawn Zapdos, hence why it appears in collections 4 and 8, with the one in 8 being older. *Freddy Fazbear was meant to appear in the first collection, but Poyo Ride couldn't draw him even with the tutorial. White Kyurem was also attempted during Drawing Collection 3's production, but the result was so shitty it was not included. They both appear in collection 8. *Mettaton was supposed to be in the first drawing collection in his regular form, but was uploaded seprately with 7 smash bros style recolors. **Mettaton's art intended for the drawing collection is actually used as his main artwork for TARS. The same goes with Sans and Antasma. *Golden Freddy is the only character to appear in the same collection twice without being a recolor. *Mettaton was the first character to be redrawn. *None of the drawings in the eighth collection were meant to be released with the 2nd or 7th collection. If there were some, drawings intended for 2 would use orange for the number, like Sans and Golden Freddy. 7 would use pink, like the after 7 drawings. *Poyo Ride considers the best drawing from each collection to be: **1: W.D. Gaster (Sprite version) **2: Lucario **3: Muffet **4: Mega Tyranitar **5: Vaporeon **6: Lunala **7: Lurantis **8: Primal Lugia *Poyo Ride considers the worst drawing from each collection to be: **1: Deoxys **2: Darkrai **3: Gengar **4: Zapdos **5: Flareon **6: Dialga **7: Poyo says they all look decent and can't pick a least favorite. **8: White Kyurem *In Drawing Collection 4, Moltres's wings look like a wall of fire, which is not how they look in the actual Pokemon media. Poyo Ride says he felt like trying something out with Moltres's wings. *The reference images for Lunala's forms were never edited out of Drawing Collection 6. * Totem Lurantis.png|Lurantis as it appeared in a deviation before DC7 was released. MT.png|Mega Tyranitar's appearance by itself. Lurantis appeared in another deviation before appearing in Drawing Collection 7. **Mega Tyranitar also appeared with a background and more details, based around Pokemon Shuffle, but that was never released. Category:Deviantart